The Lost Quiver Ch 14
Chapter 14: Fighting Your Fears “And what if I refuse to help you,” I said back to her, never once lowering my guard. “That is obvious, your friends all die,” she said as she snapped her fingers and monsters from all different species appeared along the walls and blocked off most of the doorways. Except the one we came in from. I thought about just taking Malcolm and running down the hall, but with the shape he was in, we wouldn't get far. “Come on son of Hermes, show me your speed!” she yelled with a laugh added at the end. “Nolan, what is she talking about?” Megan said from behind me. I guess now was as good a time of any to tell her as monsters came in from all sides. “When I escaped from the Underworld, my father gave me his blessing. I can travel at speeds that normal mortals can’t even dream about. It is also how I saved Abrams when he was eaten. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn’t want people to treat me any different, but I guess that doesn't matter right now,” and with that my body began to radiate golden light and I ran at Melinoe with all my speed. The only problem was that every time I got close to her, a ghost from my past would block my way and I lost my nerve. First it was one of my cabin mates and then I circled around and it was Mr. Jenkins. I couldn't bring myself to attack them even if I knew it wasn't real. “Give it up demigod, help me and I will give you the powers of a god. Keep trying and you will only wear yourself out,” she said as I continued attacking, or trying to anyway. But she was right, I was already getting tired as I could feel my legs burning up and I had to let go of the power. “Is that all you have my little friend?” “Nope, he’s got me,” and a whip of blades flew past my shoulder and struck Melinoe in the shoulder as ichor began to spill onto the floor. Abrams came up from behind me and launched another attack this time however she moved out of the way. “Stupid demigod, I’ll show you what you get for messing with me,” and I could see her cold eyes stare right into his as he looked right back at her. “Not working, is it? The Ares cabin is stronger than you think and I have never lost someone important to me and I don’t plan on doing it now.” He then went in for another attack. “Get that guy out of here,” he said as Megan began to drag Malcolm down the hall and I started fighting the monsters that began to attack us. “Don’t let them escape you idiots,” Melinoe called while trying to avoid his attacks. When I looked down the hall, Malcolm and Megan had made it to the bridge and I thought now was a good time to escape. “Come on Abrams, time to leave,” I called smashing in the head of a cyclops as he vanished into dust. We headed for the exit and I could hear Melinoe yelling at them to stop us. The monsters forced their way into the narrow fall and we had a pretty good lead until an arrow came flying at us from the back. I blocked a few and we made it to the bridge when another set of arrows came flying and hit Abrams right in the leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground right at the edge of the bridge. “Go on, the monsters will get here any second and I can’t run with this leg,” he complained as he pulled the arrow out of his leg. I picked him up let him lean on my shoulder but I could hear the monsters getting closer and Megan had already gotten Malcolm down the hall. “I’m not leaving you here,” I told him as I tried my best to hurry, but it was becoming more difficult as activating the blessing had drained me of most of my energy. “You know what you taught me? To plan ahead; here, take this,” he cried as handed me his sword and then pulled out a belt from his pocket. It looked like one of those grenade belts you see in movies, but with Malcolm’s Greek-fire arrows instead of grenades. “I’m going to save you guys because I really considered you my family. Even more than my own cabin members so I am happy to do this. Now get out of here before I beat you up.” He pushed me away and as I turned around to stop him, he had already started limping to the middle of the bridge and pulled a rope causing all the arrows to go off at once, destroying the center of the bridge. Chapter 15: This isn't the End ~Finale~ [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111